Severus Snape and The Tragedy of 1977
by darkmark111
Summary: Severus Snape is in love with Layla Wellington, belle of Hogwarts. Will he win her heart before James can?


"  
S  
e  
v  
e  
r  
u  
s  
  
S  
n  
a  
p  
e  
  
a  
n  
d  
  
T  
h  
e  
  
T  
r  
a  
g  
e  
d  
y  
  
o  
f  
  
1  
9  
7  
7  
"  
  
B  
y  
  
E  
s  
t  
e  
l  
l  
e  
  
C  
h  
e  
y  
e  
n  
n  
e  
  
F  
o  
x  
  
Severus poured over his studies. It was his seventh year, and the exams were coming up soon. He looked around the library, not daring to make a sound. Some students were so stressed about the exams that he didn't want to dwell on what someone could hex him with if he did anything louder than the rhythmic scratching of his handsome eagle feather quill. The words were making his eyes swim, and yet, he was not as tense as the others. The one thing that kept him going, the one thing that kept him just toeing the line between the sane and insane had smiled at him today. No, she had done more than smiled, she had stared, and that was quite a step up. What I mean is, well, she had never really made it obvious that she knew he existed. She was popular, he was not. She was wild, he was tranquil. She was all the things he longed so passionately to be, and more. She was Layla Wellington. Her very name made his stomach do back flips. And every boy in Slytherin agreed, it was a beautiful name. But that was not the only thing about her that was beautiful. Severus was not one to be temped by looks, but Layla topped attractiveness; she was majestic. Everybody thought so, even Potter. James Potter. The bane of his existence, Severus had mulled in Potters shadow for years. Potter was good at everything, especially Quidditch. Then Severus shuddered, for he had just remembered the one thing he was trying so very hard to forget. Quidditch tryouts. It seemed like only yesterday to Severus that the tryouts had been held at the Qudditch Pitch. There he had been, just trying to mount his broom properly, with Potter on one side, laughing, and Layla on the other side, looking like she was trying very hard not to burst out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. When he had finally mounted his broom, Madam Brown had said, "'Alright, Severus, let's see what you can do.' " And he had flown up into the air at an unauthorized speed. He had gone jetting toward the goal posts, unable to stop. "' Watch out!' " Everyone had cried. But it had been too late. He slammed head first into the middle goal post, his broom falling to the ground. He fell along with it, and hit the frosty, tough earth with a dull thud. The last thing he remembered was Brown conjuring up a stretcher and saying, "'Well, Severus, if that was your best, then I don't know if there'll be a spot for you.' ", with the roaring laughter of Potter and his thick friends tip-toeing after him, ringing in his ears. But that could not bother him today. Today was his day, and he would not let one troublesome memory mess it up. Today was the day he was going to ask Layla to the dance. Yes, there was a dance being held at Hogwarts just for the seventh years. Nobody outside the seventh year knew about it, the professors had seen to that. Professor Green had put a Silencing Charm on a girl who had attempted to tell a Ravenclaw fourth year. Of course, Dumbledor had talked to Professor Green privately and straightened the whole fiasco out. Severus was glad. He didn't need his professors going mad along with everyone else.  
  
Then he saw her. She sat down across form his table, looking up something on Bat Bogey Hexes. He got up and gathered his things in a would-be-casual style he didn't usually display. He strode across the room, checking his posture and spraying his mouth to ensure fresh breath. He straightened the wrinkles on his robes and wiped his mouth just in case something was still smeared on it from lunch. He leaned on he table with a smirk on his long face. She looked up, grinned, and said, "Hi, Severus. Are you studying? Me too. So what about the notes in History of Magic? Did you get them?" She said swiftly and breathlessly. "Er.yeah, I got them. Did you?" He said, beginning to sweat copiously. "Yeah, I did." There was an awkward silence were they both stared at each other until Severus broke it. "So, what do you think of Potter?" "James Potter?" "Yes." "He's got his head in the oven and his heart in the freezer!" They both had a brief laugh, where everyone in the library (including Ms. Pince) told them stormily to shut up or leave. "So.er. the dance tomorrow.. are you going with anybody?" Severus asked hesitantly. He wiped the sweat off his head as she studied him with a look on her face that he had never seen before. Was it admiration? "No. You?" "No." "Er.Layla?" "Yes, Severus?" "I would be so honored if you would attend the dance with me." He said coolly, feeling very confident at this point. "Well." she considered. "Please?" he begged with a tone of urgency in his voice. "Okay, I'll go with you Severus. Just don't drool on me." She laughed. "I wouldn't think of it, my love." He whispered. He bent down and kissed her hand lightly. Potter and his pack howled, and Severus was sure he had a very smug smile on his face when Ms. Pince told them to shut their mouths. He walked away, his cloak flowing out behind him, feeling enormously like he had just won a very valuable prize. But karma was bound to get a vengeance on him and he knew it. A Gryfinndor put his foot out and Severus lost his balance and fell face first onto the bitter marble floor. He spit dirt out as Potter roared with laughter. Layla looked sympathetic, and of that he was glad. He couldn't have taken it if Layla had been laughing along with them. But not even this could ruin his day, because Potter couldn't say he was taking Layla to the dance. Severus walked to the dormitory with a smile on his face, and he didn't care who said what. Today he had accomplished what had seemed like a silly daydream to him last night, and he was satisfied.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus was first to wake up, get dressed, and go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He robes were clean and pressed, his hair washed for the first time in (honestly) a while. It was Friday, the day he had been half looking forwards to, half dreading for a while now. Nyoka ran up to him and grabbed his hand. Though Nyoka was his best friend, he had to wonder why he was doing this. "I've just heard! Congratulations!" Nyoka cried. "What do you mean?" Severus asked puzzled. "Going to the dance with Layla Wellington! She's the prettiest girl in school!" He grinned. "Oh, that." Severus put on a modest face, trying not to look too proud of himself. "Wait, how do you know?" "It's gone 'round the school like wildfire! Good God, Severus! You act like you're the last to know!" He said, obviously quite surprised. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! I'm your best friend!" His expression suddenly turning angry. "Sorry, I just didn't think about it." Severus said, surprised, though he had been expecting something like this. Nyoka hated finding out from someone other than the person it revolved around, especially if it was a friend.  
"Well, you look good enough, especially your hair. You must tell me what you did with it." He pressed.  
"I washed it." Said Severus quietly.  
"Oh." whispered Nyoka quietly, then chuckled.  
Severus quickly finished his bacon and eggs and got up from the table.  
"I'd better get going. Don't want to be late for class." Severus said.  
"But class doesn't start for half and hour-" Nyoka started, but Severus was already out of the Great Hall and heading towards the grounds.  
He walked across the spacious grounds and over to the Quidditch Pitch. The Gryfinndor team was practicing, as he knew very well. Captain McAllen was lecturing the team about proper Seeking tactics.  
Potter looked over, and stuffed his fist in his mouth to stifle his laughter. But Black didn't hold back.  
"What are you doing here, Snivellus? Aren't you supposed to be learning what a broom is?" He shouted over the Captain.  
The team howled with laughter.  
"I would, Black, but I'm kind of busy, since I'm going to the dance with Miss Wellington, as you already know." Severus sneered.  
Black fell silent, and he knew he had struck a cord. Black fancied Layla beyond life itself.  
Potter stood up so quickly that his broom fell over.  
"You want to say that again?" He bellowed.  
"I don't think I have to. It's so well known that I bet even your filthy mudblood girlfriend has heard it." Severus added with relish.  
Potter didn't think twice. He leapt at Severus, giving his cronies no time to even attempt at holding him back.  
But Severus was faster. He whipped out his wand and shouted,  
"EXPELLARMUS!"  
Potter went flying backwards through the herd of students, hitting the ground with an enormous thunk. He glasses askew, he groped across the grass, feeling for them. He walked over to him.  
"You know, Potter, believe it or not, I actually came to get you advise, but I not so sure that I'll be wanting it now." He said coldly.  
"What makes you so sure you would have gotten it, anyways?" Potter spat.  
Severus gave a soft laugh, placed his wand lightly back within the folds of his robes, and walked away for the scene. If I could get Layla to teach me that Bat Bogey Hex, Potter could really go flying. Severus thought with a snigger. He walked through the threshold of the castle, bracing himself for the long lessons in front of him.  
  
* * *  
  
He was in his last class, Transfiguration. It was his worst subject. Today they were supposed to be transforming raccoons into logs. Although Severus made a feeble attempt, it was no good. His pitiful log still had whiskers, fur, and a long, striped tail. Professor Dumbledor walked over to his table and looked at his disgraceful log sympathetically.  
"I'm sorry Severus, but that-" he pointed to the mutilated piece of wood. "-Will cost you dearly. You get a 'P'." He scribbled on a piece of paper. "Please see me after class."  
"B-b-but, Professor!" Severus stammered. "The dance is after class!"  
"I know and please don't worry. You will have enough time to pick up Miss Wellington. I understand."  
Severus let out a relieved sigh. Dumbledor did understand.  
The bell rang, and Severus remained in his seat. Dumbledor paced up and down the isles, his hands folded behind him, and waited for the students to leave. When the last student left, he shut the door with a flick of his wand.  
"Severus, did you study last night's lesson?" Dumbledor asked, not a bit of emotion on his face.  
"Yes I did, sir." Severus lied through his teeth. He had not even done the lesson. His thoughts had kept sliding back to Layla's sweet, innocent smile. In fact, he like to think about it more right now.  
No, Severus, get a hold of yourself! If you just tell him what he wants to hear, you can have more time to pick up Layla! Don't waste time! He told himself firmly.  
"Then you should have had no trouble in class today. Tell me why you did, Severus."  
"Professor Dumbledor, sir, I'm not sure if I should say." Severus hesitated.  
"You may tell me anything you wish, Severus. I keep all the conversations I have with my students I keep strictly confidential." He said simply.  
"Confidential?" Severus asked meekly.  
"Yes. Nothing that is said in this classroom today will leave this classroom." He said reassuringly.  
"Well, you see Professor." He trailed off.  
"Yes?" Dumbledor prompted.  
"There's a girl-" he started, but Dumbledor interrupted.  
"Ah, yes. Miss Wellington." Severus looked at him. "I'm sorry. Do continue."  
"Well, I, er.she means a lot to me." He explained vaguely.  
"Just as I thought, Severus." Dumbledor again folded his hands.  
"What do you mean, sir?" Severus asked politely.  
"Severus, I'm not a thick man. I see and hear, just like anyone else. You love her."  
"But- how do you.oh God." Severus placed his hand on his temple. "It's quite obvious, actually." Dumbledor said cheerfully.  
"But, Professor, I'm not even sure I know what love means let." Severus said wisely.  
Dumbledor just stared at Severus with his clear blue eyes.  
"You will know when the time comes. You may go now, Severus." He dismissed him.  
Just as Severus picked up his book bag and turned to go, Dumbledor said,  
"Oh, one more thing. Try waltzing. Miss Wellington thoroughly enjoys it." He suggested.  
Severus muttered his thanks and opened the door to the hall. After his chat with Dumbledor, he was positive that he didn't know what love meant. He turned down the hall and, although he didn't know it, into the most revolutionary night of his life.  
  
* * *  
  
He walked down the vast hall, bustling with years of witches and wizards under him. All the seventh years were already in the Great Hall. I hope Layla doesn't think I forgot her. Severus thought anxiously.  
Then he saw her, waiting by the entrance, looking ready to cry. She looked beautiful with her raven colored hair in braids and her deep violet eyes shining.  
"Hi. I'm sorry, Dumbledor kept me behind in Transfiguration." He explained briefly. She wiped the tears from her eyes with one dainty hand.  
"That's quite alright. I almost thought you wouldn't show." She sniffed.  
"My dear, do you know me as one to not keep promises?" He asked.  
"Actually.no. I'm sorry, we've wasted time on my foolishness." She apologized sincerely.  
"That's okay. However, I'll only forgive you on one condition." He teased.  
"What is it?" She asked playfully, a smile creeping onto her red face.  
"Dance with me." He said with no force, only a slight seriousness.  
"I would be delighted." She grinned.  
And with that, they swept onto the floor, parting the crowd easily. Severus started to sweat, his face so close to hers. He remembered the steps he had learned in, what it seemed, a previous lifetime. One, two, three, four, he remembered, one, two, three, four. She was very graceful with her steps and followed him very well. His hand, terribly sweaty, was slipping down her waist. He struggled to grasp the fabric without her knowing what he was doing.  
There was a circle around them now, all watching intently. Some girls were whispering to their partners, "Hey, why can't we dance like that?" Most of the boys just shrugged and avoided eye contact. Some of the more decent ones moved swiftly to a vacant spot on the floor and began to dance just like Layla and Severus were.  
As different music came into earshot, Severus began to lead Layla in the swing. Around and around they went, for Severus didn't know how long. Layla seemed to be having the time of her life, but Severus was getting more nervous every second. As if Layla had read his mind, she said,  
"Don't be nervous. Just have fun."  
After that he began to relax a little, and enjoy himself a great deal.  
Faster and faster they went, her braids whipping all the people standing nearby. As he stared into her stunning eyes, he felt completely content and happy, but it was more than that; he felt safe. Soon the music turned slow.  
He put his hands on her waist, and she put hers around his neck. They were close now, and she could have counted the pores on his skin. Her braids were frizzy now, and his greasy hair hung in front of his eyes. He knew that this was a moment that he could never forget.  
"Severus?" she spoke, her voice tender.  
"Yes, my love?" he asked her, very close now, almost too close.  
"I.I think I love you." She admitted, sounding shocked that she had said it aloud.  
"And I you my dear, and I you." Severus whispered.  
They weren't aware of it now, but everyone was watching them. The music had stopped temporarily and even the teachers were staring at the pair.  
Severus slowly pushed back the braid from her lovely face and leaned towards her. They closed their eyes and leaned towards each other. Severus felt his lips gently touch hers, and he was sure there was a shock of electricity where they had met. He heard a loud sound behind him. At first, it confused him. Then he realized that it was applause.  
They both laughed and pressed their lips to each other's again. Severus was filled with ecstasy. He didn't even bother to look at Potter to see the look on his face; he was so infatuated with Layla.  
Out of nowhere, something fell on his head. He heard a loud cackling and soon realized that Peeves had broken into the Great Hall and was hurling water balloons onto unsuspecting couples. He and Layla were both drenched.  
It occurred to him that Layla was shivering violently.  
"Here, take my cloak." He offered, grabbing it from the corner.  
"Thank you." She said and wrapped it around her small body.  
"Let's go." Severus said, taking her hand. "It's too chaotic in here."  
"Okay." She grasped his hand tightly and followed him out the door.  
"Where exactly are we going?" she asked.  
"The Room of Requirement." Severus answered simply.  
"What's that?"  
"It's where you go if you really need something or just a place to go. It's great because you can get anything there and take anybody you want there. Practically nobody knows about it."  
"Where did you learn about it?"  
"Nicked a piece of parchment from Potter that had directions on it. I doubt he had memorized them. Nyoka told me that he had just acquired it."  
"And what exactly do we need?"  
"Hot chocolate, an overstuffed sofa, an electric blanket, and a roaring fire."  
"Can't we just go to the Common Room?"  
"Too public. I want to talk."  
"Just 'talk'?"  
"What did you plan on?"  
"What are you thinking that I planned on?"  
"Never mind. We can talk when we get there."  
They ran down a long corridor with a stretch of blank wall opposite an enormous tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy's irrational effort to train trolls for a ballet.  
Severus paced three times by the window on the blank stretch of wall thinking very hard. We need a place to have a private talk. we need a place to be warm and comfortable. somewhere nobody can find us. He thought.  
A great wooden door appeared with a tarnished brass doorknob.  
"Good, it's here. I was worried for a bit." He said, letting out a breath of relief.  
"What do you mean?" Layla asked, perplexed.  
"It only appears when you have a really great need for it." Severus explained. "I was afraid our need would not be enough."  
He opened the door slowly and carefully, as if he were afraid that the hinges would break. Sure enough, inside there were two steaming cups of hot chocolate, a huge green sofa, a blazing fire, and a padlock with a key so that they could lock the door. Severus was quite satisfied, and hoped that the next few hours would go as perfectly as he fantasized they would.  
* * *  
  
They plopped down on the couch, pulled the electric blanket over their cold toes, and sipped bountifully from their mugs of hot chocolate.  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Layla asked, smiling as she drank.  
Severus put down his mug and kissed her.  
"Oh, that." She said, beaming and turning red.  
"Yes that. Layla, I've loved you for years."  
"You have?"  
"Yes, I have. But I've always been to shy to say anything."  
"Do you want to know something, Severus?"  
"What is it?"  
"I've always loved you too."  
"You're just saying that."  
"No, I'm not. I was just to shy to say anything."  
"We've missed so much together."  
  
"Yes, but at least we're together now."  
"But Layla, out of all the boys in Hogwarts, why me?"  
"Nobody knows who you are, Severus.except me."  
"I believe it."  
"You do?"  
"I do. You are so perfect, Layla. In every way possible."  
"Oh, stop. You know that's not true."  
"No, you just don't know that it is." I still don't know how a miracle like you ended up with a jerk like me."  
"You're not a jerk, Severus. I love you."  
"And I love you. Until my dying day."  
"Until our dying day."  
She leaned lightly on his shoulder, snuggling her warm body closer.  
"Please, Severus."  
"Yes?"  
"Don't break my heart."  
She put down her mug and looked into his eyes.  
"My dear, I am no heart breaker. And even if I was, I could never break your heart even if I tried. Centaurs do not slay the innocent, and I could never hurt you."  
"And for that, I am grateful." She wriggled even closer to him, if possible. He loved the soft skin on her face, hiding the wonderful warmth underneath. "Do you think we'll ever get married?" she asked hopefully. "Only time will tell, my dear. Only time will tell." He said with a smile. Soon she fell asleep in his arms. Her chest was moving slowly up and down with an offbeat rhythm that he fell asleep counting. He had a dream that he was standing in the Gryfinndor Common Room. Potter was there, laughing with Lily Evans and Peter Pettigrew. They all looked at Severus and shouted, "What are you doing here?" He looked at them and answered, "Where is Layla? Someone told me she was here!" All three of them pointed to a couch. Sure enough, Layla was sitting there, but not alone. Sirius was with her, and they were embracing. He shouted at her and Sirius. Layla was trying to tell him something, something important, but he was too filled with rage to listen. He whipped out his wand. His hand was shaking violently, but he didn't care. He couldn't think properly, couldn't breath. He began shouting at Layla, things that didn't make sense. Then he realized that he was about to say something that really was a spell. She begged for mercy, but he took no notice. He pointed his wand at her heart and shouted, "AVADA KEDAV-" Suddenly he was being shaken awake. Someone was screaming. Who was that? Then it came to him. He opened his eyes. "LAYLA!" He screamed. "SEVERUS! I had the most terrible dream! I dreamt you were killing me!" He bawled hysterically. "Layla, calm down. Layla! LAYLA!" He stared directly into her eyes, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her from her hysteria. She stopped crying. She looked up at him with her blotchy, tear stained face. "I'm so sorry.I.I don't know what came over me." she trailed off. "It's all right. It's okay." Severus cooed. He took her in his arms and she buried her head in his chest. They stayed like that for a couple hours. Severus didn't tell her that he had the same dream; it would only scare her more. Whenever she would give a dry sob, he would lightly kiss her forehead and tell her that everything would be all right. She seemed to be much more comforted now, and he let go. He looked at his wristwatch. It read 3:38 a.m. "Let's go up to the dormitories. If they've noticed we've gone we'll be in great trouble." He said, pulling her up from the sofa. "Alright." She sniffed. They winded around the corridors while Severus quietly prayed they would not be caught. Then he heard footsteps. "Run!" he whispered urgently. They took off running down the halls, tearing around corners. Their footsteps echoed around the wing, but he didn't care. All he cared about now was that they get back to the dormitory, safe and sound. After a few good minutes of running, they reached the portrait. Severus couldn't remember the password. "What's the password?" he strained. "I don't know!" Layla squealed in panic. Then, it hit him. "SERPENT SCALE! SERPENT SCALE!" he yelled at once. The portrait swung open on squeaky hinges and they dashed inside. He immediately began to follow Layla into the girl's dormitories when he heard an earsplitting scream. "No, you can't come up here!" Layla wailed. "Why not?" Severus demanded. "There's not enough time to explain. It's just when the Famous Four built this place, they thought girls to be more trustworthy than boys!" she explained quickly. "Then you go!" he yelled. "I can't! It's sealed itself temporarily!" she said exasperatedly. "Then come up to mine!" Severus yelled, not planning on negotiating. She ran up the stairs and into the seventh year boy's dormitories. Severus swung open the door and they tiptoed inside. Severus threw his cloak on the floor by his trunk and jumped into bed. Layla jumped in after him and buried herself down by his legs so that she looked like a bunch of blankets. Just as she settled herself, Professor Frost, head of Slytherin, walked in. Severus pretended to be asleep and pulled the drapes even tighter around the wooden frame of the four-poster bed. Severus was exhausted from running and he and Layla were both breathing shallow and uneven. He closed his eyes just as Frost threw back the curtains of his bed. Severus could tell he was scanning the bed suspiciously. Severus did his best to catch his breath. Frost seemed satisfied and closed the curtains again. Severus thought he walked out of the room and he and Layla let out an enormous breath. "I thought he'd never leave." Whispered Layla. "Me too. I'm glad we didn't get caught. Think of what a mess that would be. Think of what they would think we were doing!" Severus whispered back. They both laughed quietly. Big mistake. The moment Severus heard the same footsteps echoing across his sleeping quarters, he knew he was caught. The curtains swung open.  
  
* * *  
  
"Can you please tell me, Mr. Snape, how exactly did Ms. Wellington here end up in bed with you?" Professor Frost asked. "It's not like that, Professor-" Layla blurted out. "Did I ask you to speak, Ms. Wellington?" Professor Frost simpered. Layla stared down at her feet. "Answer me when I speak to you!" Professor Frost hissed loudly. "Yes." Layla said, so quiet it would be difficult for any human to hear. "Good. Now keep that civil tongue in your mouth if you know what's good for you. "As I was saying, Mr. Snape, please explain yourself." He said as he sat back in his chair. "Well, it's like this Professor. Layla and I got bored dancing so we went up to the common room to play chess. Soon we got tired of playing chess and decided to go to bed. Separately, I mean." He added as he gave him a look. "Anyways, I heard cackling and figured that Peeves had showed up. I took no notice. A moment later, Layla came running into my sleeping quarters-" "And how did she know that these were yours?" Frost asked suspiciously. "She was in here one time on Christmas morning." Severus answered. "Alright. You may go on." He said, almost looking disappointed. "Anyways, she came dashing into my quarters. Peeves had apparently had saved some water balloons and was trying to hurl them at her. She tried to duck under the bed, but she couldn't fit. So I told her she could throw the sheet over her until he went away. She curled up at the foot of my bed and soon Peeves got bored and left. That's when you showed up." Severus finished, quite satisfied. "I saw no traces of water on the sheets, or anywhere else, for that matter. " Frost pointed out. "Well, he didn't actually drop water balloons. He was just threatening her with them." Severus lied quickly. "That doesn't sound like Peeves." Frost rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "WELL GUESS WHAT? IT'S TRUE! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK! NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN US TONIGHT! I KNOW THAT WHOLE THING AT THE DANCE MAY MAKE THIS SEEM SUSPICIOUS, BUT WE DID NOTHING! AND EVEN IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE THE TRUTH, DON'T GET LAYLA IN TROUBLE, PUNISH ME BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T DESERVE ANY MORE STRESS RIGHT NOW! SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, HUH? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" Severus bellowed. "Detention, Mr. Snape. For one month every day after class. And, now that I think of it, four-hundred points from Slytherin." He added cruelly. Severus and Layla's mouths dropped open. "BUT IT'S YOUR OWN HOUSE!" They shouted in unison. "Oh, and for that little outburst, that'll be another hundred points. Goodnight, you two. Remember, Mr. Snape. Detention. You are dismissed." They walked out, both cursing Frost under their breath. "I hate him." Layla muttered. "Don't we all?" Severus shot back. "Hey, you don't have to snap at me just because you got a bloody detention." Layla said coolly. "I saved you from detention back there!" Severus cried in disbelief. "That's exactly why I'm mad." Layla said quietly. "THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! FIRST FROST, THEN YOU? HAS THE WHOLE WORLD GONE MAD?" Severus roared. "Why didn't you just let me stand up for myself instead of pretending to be some big shot, telling all those lies? Who do you think you are, James Potter?" She snarled. She had clearly touched a nerve. "How dare you compare me to James Potter." Severus said in an undertone, his voice sounding very dangerous indeed. "Well, if you know he's truly better than you, than I guess you're right. Why tell you something everyone already knows?" She spat. "You know, maybe out relationship wasn't such a good idea." Severus said curtly. "What relationship?" Layla asked sarcastically. "At least we're on the same page." Severus said abruptly. "Consider this the last time I ever speak to you." Layla choked. "The same for me, my dear. The same for me." Severus spoke shortly. They turned down separate corridors and cursed the black night.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus was first in the Great Hall once again. Nyoka came running, as if yesterday was repeating itself. Severus hoped to God it wasn't. "Severus! I just heard! Found in bed with Layla? How was it? How much detention did you get? I need details, man!" Nyoka cried. "It's not like that, Nyoka." Severus said, staring at his hash browns. "Then tell me how it is!" he pressed, Severus told Nyoka exactly what happened. "Wow, sucks to be you." Nyoka said slowly. "Is that all you have to say to me?" Severus demanded. "Er. yeah, that's about it." Nyoka laughed. Severus threw his back around his shoulder and got up from the table just as Layla came in. He caught her eyes. She looked as though she had been crying and extremely deprived of sleep. There were dark circles around her eyes, which were awfully red. They both looked away, and Severus exited the Great Hall. He made his way down the halls and got to the Owlery. There was an awning where the roof should have been and many perches. He walked across the dropping strewn floor over to where the school owls sat. He looked to a handsome tawny one. He conjured a red rose, perfectly blooming, in his hand. Then he shouted, "Accio Parchment!" A piece of fresh parchment came flying through the open door of the Owlery. He scribbled a message on it. It read:  
  
Dear Layla,  
  
Please meet me tonight in the R.O.R. at 9 o' clock (You know what I  
mean). We need to talk. Thank you.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Severus Snape  
  
He read it over a couple times and decided it was good enough. He attached the read rose to it and rolled it up. He put it on the leg of the owl. "Take this to Layla. She's in the Great Hall." Severus told it. It gave him an annoyed look as thought to say, "She's right there! Why don't you take it to her yourself?" But Severus just told it, "Just go. You've got nothing better to do anyways." Severus ordered. It gave another reproachful look but flew off all the same. Severus headed off to his first lesson. I hope she's going to be there, he thought. He headed down the lengthy corridor and out of site.  
  
* * *  
  
After a day of increasingly difficult lessons and a lunch that he and his stomach did not agree on, he hoped he would not lose his head talking to Layla. That is, if she showed up. He checked his watch. Only eight forty-two. He would be early. He walked down the long, blank corridor and passed by the stretch of wall he had last night. He thought, I need to get in to talk to Layla, I really need to straighten this whole thing out, I really need to talk to her. Sure enough, the wooden door appeared. But it was slightly different. The woodcarvings appeared to be more ornate and the doorknob polished more. He guessed it became more complex the more you needed it. He opened the door to the biggest surprise he would ever get. Yes, Layla was there, but not alone; she was sitting on the couch. With Black. Sitting with Sirius Black. Kissing Sirius Black. Layla Wellington was kissing Sirius on the same couch that they had kissed the previous night. Just last night, she was mine. Now she's kissing one of Potters friends. Severus couldn't think. He couldn't breath. All he knew was a deadly rage swimming through his veins like dozens of sharks, all biting little bits of him at the same time. Tears of pain and anger bit at his eyes, but he fought them back. Thousands, maybe even millions of flashbacks hit him so hard it felt like a tidal wave. But he was too furious to care. He fought the flashbacks too. "You with him. please tell me this isn't true, Layla. Please tell me this is just some nightmare I'll wake up to any second. Please give me that reassurance. " He said in a frighteningly low voice. "Severus, I can explain-" she trembled. "Don't bother!" he spat. "I know this can't be a dream. It wouldn't hurt so bad if it was." He said, his tone still hazardously deep. "Leave her alone!" Black bellowed. Severus whipped out his wand. "You stay out of this, you filthy little mudblood." Severus said cruelly. "I think not!" Black yelled, whipping out his own wand. He started to say a spell, but Severus was faster. "CRUCIO!" He yelled deafeningly. Sirius fell to his knees, then lay silently on the floor, twitching every few seconds. A trickle of blood leaked from his limp mouth. "What did you do to him? What did you do?" Layla shrieked violently. "That is not of your concern!" "Please Severus, let me explain." "NEVER!" "Please just let me-" "DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU NO?" Severus bellowed, throwing her to the floor. She cried out, landing on her wrist. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Layla, I'm sorry-" Severus started. "Don't bother!" she whimpered. "I don't need you to explain!" "Fine! Be that way!" Severus yelled. "I-I think it's broken!" she cried. "I'm so sorry-"she tried to look at her hand. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screeched. "OKAY!" he screeched back. "JUST GO!" she cried in pain. He bent down to her face and looked right into her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked, frightened. He kissed her with all the fiery passion that he had had bottled up inside him for weeks. His lips seemed to be on fire, and he wondered if she felt the same way. Then he thought of those lips. The same lips had been on Sirius's less than ten minutes ago. He broke away briefly. "Can you do that again?" she asked, caught in his utter charm. "I'm sorry my dear, but I will have to cut you off. The last was for mere pleasure. Now I am going to choose my words carefully so that I do not alarm you. Er, how do you say.my dear, I believe it is time for you to go." He said sadly. "Excuse me?" she asked, clearly baffled. He pointed his wand at her. That gave her a clearer message. Her eyes widened. "No, please! Have mercy! Have mercy! Have-" "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A blood-curdling scream filled the room, a loud thunk of a body on the floor, then nothing at all. Even the brewing storm inside Severus's head seemed to have subsided for the incoming shock. He limped over to her stiff body and his knees buckled. The final scream from the final breath was what he would remember the most and he knew it. He touched her cold, lifeless face. He checked for a pulse. There was none. He could not understand what had happened. He could not even think. The last thing he remembered from that terrible night was the cold feeling of her lifeless body on his warm one.  
  
* * *  
  
"So that's what happened? That's why you're so miserable?" Harry asked. "Yes, Potter. That is why. Mr. Dumbledor only let me work here because I had pleaded of temporary insanity. Do you know where Ms. Wellington's ghost resides now, Mr. Potter?" he asked weakly. "No, I do not sir." Harry said honestly. "She is the Grey Lady." Snape said quietly. "I'm sorry, sir." Harry offered. "It's alright, Potter. No please leave me alone. I must grade these wretched essays. " Snape complained. Harry left his office with a strange feeling in his stomach. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but then he knew. It was pity. Have I sunk so low as to pity Snape, the man I have loathed for years? Harry asked himself, afraid of the answer. But, clearly the answer was yes, and nothing could change that. Perhaps maybe another essay, Harry thought with a laugh. But then he ended up scolding himself for laughing at something so serious. Then he remembered. My potions book! I left it in his office! He tore back down the corridor. He ran down the dungeons and walked into the classroom (if you can call it that). "Sorry, Professor. I just have to get my-" he stopped dead. Snape was laying there, a rusty dagger in his hand, blood pouring from his wrists, making vast puddles on the cold stone floor. His eyes were blank, rolled up into his head, and his body was stiff as a board. "PROFESSOR! HEADMASTER! HEADMASTER!" Harry yelled, straining his voice. Professor Dumbledor came striding in. "What is it, Harry-" Dumbledor stopped dead just as Harry had. "I'll call St. Mungo's." He said, Disapperating, leaving Harry with a dead Snape. Suddenly, something silvery-white and opaque rose from the body. It was the ghost of Severus Snape. "Hello, Potter." It said in an echolike tone. "Er. hello, sir. Professor Dumbledor is calling St. Mungo's. I presume it's too late?" He assumed. "Yes, I suppose it is. Thank you for allowing me to get this off my chest. If really helped. I've waited years to interact more with my dear Layla. Now that we're both ghosts, it will be easier. But don't worry, Potter. I'll continue to be your Potions teacher." He said to Harry. "I'll be looking forward to it. Give Layla my love." Harry said, feeling very awkward indeed. "Thank you again, Potter. Until next week." He waved as he sailed through the wall. "Until next week." Harry said quietly to himself. He smiled a bit in spite of it all, and then ran out to tell Ron and Hermione. He walked out of the classroom. Hermione was bawling and the corners of Ron's mouth were twitching. "Oh Harry, we've just heard! Is he going to be okay?" she cried. "Yeah, Harry, is he okay?" Ron asked. "No, he's gone." Hermione cried even harder, if possible. Ron was fighting his smile hard now. "But, there is something he told me before he died. It all started with Layla Wellington and my father. It was nearing the seventh year exams.."  
  
* * * 


End file.
